


The Beauty of Thorns

by ladykateofledfordpark



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/ladykateofledfordpark
Summary: Thorns can hurt, but they can also bring people closer together.
Relationships: Avery Wilshere/Main Character (Platinum)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Beauty of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic here. It's an AU inspired by the Flower Shop prompt, with my favorite Choices pairing. This has Avery and Dawn (my MC) as high school students.  
> I really hope you'll like it, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say! ^-^

Dawn gazed at the boy standing among the bouquets of the flower shop. He was animatedly talking to his friends, the widest smile on his face. The group listened in utter fascination, their ears tuned to his every word.

Dawn lowered her head and fidgeted in place. There was no way Avery would ever notice her with all this attention. He was the top of her class, while she…

Dawn flinched. No need to finish **that** sentence.

She sighed. Hesitantly, she took a rose and held it in front of her. It was a symbol of love, its beauty vibrant yet thorns just as strong. Would he… maybe… want it?

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. “Dawn?”

She turned, and was surprised to see Avery right in front of her. His eyes shone with happiness and his smile was as wide as ever. She loved seeing him like this. She wished she could experience this more often.

“Hi, Avery. I… um…” She looked down at the rose before decidedly turning to put it away. “What are you doing here?”

Her cheeks heated, and she was utterly grateful that Avery couldn’t see her. She was such a mess, the last thing she needed was to push him away even farther.

Avery laughed. “It’s my mum’s birthday, so I went to get her some flowers." He neared her so he was now standing close. Very close. Close enough for her to smell his vanilla scent, which was now mixed with a hint of flowers. 

Avery leaned toward her, as if he wasn’t close enough. "What about you? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think the most dazzling girl I know is a worker here.”

He smirked at her slyly. It was strange to see him like that, with a devilish smile. It was a side she never saw before, and it made her heart race. That, or the fact that he just called her _dazzling._

“I **do** work here.” Dawn replied, pointing at her uniform.

Avery's laughter filled the room, echoing through the walls. For a moment, the plants seemed greener and the people happier. It was as if Avery was a hidden wizard, improving the world with just a smile. Dawn stared at him, and a slow grin gradually spread across her face. She wished this moment would never end.

And then his laughter died, and the store returned to its original state. They watched each other silently, before he bent even closer. His warm breaths hit her face and his lips were only inches away from hers.

Her legs shook and her breaths quickened. For some reason, it was hard for her to stand, let alone think **.**

Dawn gulped as she tried her best to focus on the words he was whispering. It was fairly hard, considering how his warmth left her disoriented. 

“Dawn Myers is working somewhere? I thought you were rich!” 

Was it her, or did he sound a bit smug?

“I-I am. Both, that is.” She hated how her voice shook, the way her sentences were like clipped versions of everyday sentences. “My parents wanted me to work, s-so here I am.”

Dawn closed her eyes. This wouldn’t do. 

She forced herself to take a step away from Avery, even if her heart yearned to return. She needed his warmth, his smell. She needed…

Dawn shook her head. She turned back to the roses, hyper aware of Avery’s enticing smile. Absentmindedly, she sorted them out, ignoring the gloves on a shelf nearby. She was a professional, after all. She was more than capable of handling a few roses, thank you very much.

Avery crossed his arms. “How long have you worked here for?”

She smiled. “Almost a year.” 

“Interesting. How did I never hear of it?”

Dawn’s hands froze, if only for a second. “We never really talk, Avery.”

“That’s because you keep avoiding me. At school, at least.” His frown deepened. “Is it because I’m poor?”

Dawn closed her eyes. Avery's voice was clearly hurt, and that thought broke her heart. “Of course not! I-”

Dawn hissed as a thorn pierced her skin. She pulled her hand away, and winced at the red puddle welling on her finger. Desperately, she searched for something to help with the blood. Maybe she should have stuck with the gloves.

Just as she was about to head to the counter, a warm hand took hers. Dawn froze, but Avery ignored her. His brows furrowed as he carefully inspected her finger. “You should be more careful, love.”

For a moment, he looked into her eyes. They were full of worry and care, as if he actually saw her, even if she wasn’t popular. As if…

Dawn pushed the thought away. She couldn’t dwell too much on this. The last thing she wanted was to raise her hopes.

Avery absentmindedly took a tissue from his bag, and pressed it onto the warm blood. Dawn watched him silently before she found the courage to speak again.

“I was distracted. This usually doesn’t happen to me,” she uttered.

Avery casually threw the tissue in the trash bin. “Oh? What was so distracting?”

“Your question caught me off guard.” 

It wasn’t the whole truth, but not a lie either. She shook her head and forced a laugh, hoping that he wouldn't persist in his question. “Anyway, are we meeting tonight?” She wasn't sure he would still want to, especially after she ignored him for so long.

Avery let go of her finger. He faced her, his eyes deeper than ever before. “We are. I still have to teach you how to play my favorite song."

Dawn's eyes gleamed. "Really?"

He nodded. "The song is called “Lift Me Up”. It goes like this…” 

He hummed a few verses, and Dawn listened silently. His voice was weak, gentle, but beautiful all the same. Just like his touch, his kind smile. Just like the heart of gold he didn’t even try to hide.

She was so entranced, she almost didn’t notice how Avery tightened his hold on her hand. How he brought out a band-aid, and carefully wrapped it around her finger. How he didn’t let her go, even when her finger was all bandaged.

“I’ll come by at seven sharp. I guarantee that your parents will love this song at least as much as I do. It's truly marvelous. Almost as enchanting as you."

Dawn froze. Avery thought of **her?** Could it be that... 

Her thoughts were cut short when Avery raised his gaze. His eyes met hers and Dawn’s breath caught. He looked at her with so much sincerity and care, for a moment it seemed like maybe…

Avery smiled, and the moment ended. “Make sure to take care, Dawn. I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me.”

He winked and let go of her hand. Dawn hesitantly took it back. She still felt the ghost of his touch on her skin, like an alluring voice calling from the depths. She wanted to follow this voice, but Dawn’s heart clenched at the thought. What if he didn’t feel the same way?

Avery straightened, so once more he stood above her. He smiled once more, before he looked toward the shop’s door. Dawn hurriedly backed away. She took enough of his time.

“Dawn, wait!”

Avery took hold of her hand once more. Dawn froze, before she turned back to him questioningly. “What is it?”

He ran his thumb over her hand, as if it was a treasure he never wanted to let go. “Don’t google the song. I want to be there when you first hear it. Maybe then you'll understand why I think of you when I listen to it.”

“Of course.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.”

Only then did Avery release her hand. He waved as he walked away, his smile lighting up his whole face.

For some reason, Dawn stared at the door long after he disappeared from view.


End file.
